


Frozen Grief

by Iunara



Series: Darth Marr the Outlander [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Chapter 2 of Kotfe, Darth Marr in Carbonite, F/M, OC-Sith, OC: Edenye, Outlander!Marr, Valkorion is a dick, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iunara/pseuds/Iunara
Summary: Darth Marr confronted Valkorion. Only this time, he didn't die. Frozen in carbonite after successfully killing Valkorion's vessel, he dreams. Dreams or visions. Who knows what is real when Valkorion is controlling them (rewrote some details).





	Frozen Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Marr as the Outlander in Kotfe. I just had to toy with it.

He woke up under the black expanse of space with stars twinkling down where he lay. Where was he? Last thing he remembered impaling Valkorion and then being blown back by a huge backlash from the Force as their former Emperor finally was defeated. Was he dead? His chest tightened at the thought. Edenye, Tolun, Alathea and the little one that would never even know him. He had kept his promise to keep them safe, but… Edenye… he had failed her. Still the stars blinked down uncaringly at him and he wanted to snuff them out one by one.

If this was the Force, then it was not the Force he felt for all his life. Whenever he was with Edenye and with Alathea. Not one trace of the warmth and the strange peace that would flood and fill him to the brim. Only a cold and uncaring void that opened up above him. His fingers twitched and… he was lying on the ground. He dug them in, the ground giving away from the brute force. Ash. He rolled onto his side. He was alive, but not awake. Wherever he was, it was not death.

Ash as far as he could see. Hills rose in the distance. Nothing else was there but ash and space. But… he could sense something lurking just past the edge eluding his grasp.

“I have always loved the stars,” a disembodied voice narrated and he twitched.

Valkorion…. Was he being punished to spend eternity with him? He turned around to see the former Emperor materialize in front of him.

“We are both not dead,” he finally realized and spat it out like a curse.

Even that one thing he had promised he couldn’t keep. To take the mad Emperor down and he had failed.

“It would take more than my son to kill me and you,” Valkorion replied tone aloof.

“Once I wake up, I will kill you both,” he growled in response.

“But you are trapped now, just as I,” Valkorion laughed openly in his face, “Only you have warranted my attention all these years. Back then I elevated you to one my rulers to my dying Empire and now….”

He paused and looked him over as they squared off against each other, “Now you had to destroy me.”

“If I had succeeded, we wouldn’t be here now would we?”

“You forget, I cannot die,” Valkorion shrugged, “You destroyed my vessel, but not my spirit. I am beyond death now.”

Realisation dawned on him and he rushed towards Valkorion who fizzled out of his grasp.

“You sought out a new body,” he yelled swiveling around to see where the murderous Emperor had gone.

His response was a cold chuckle that seemed to come from all sides and pain stabbed him everywhere forcing him to his knees. Coughing he grabbed onto fistfuls of ash as his body wracked underneath excruciating cramps.

“The carbon freezing process was imperfect,” Valkorion sounded detached as the strength fled his arms and he crashed face first into the ash, “you are dying.”

“If that is the only way to get rid of you,” he wheezed out, “then I will gladly embrace it.”

“You do not understand. I will not let you,” Valkorion mocked harshly.

Just then the world tilted on him and he fell through the void colours starting to swirl around him forming a pink and yellow vortex around him. How long he fell he did not know, but it ended too soon for him.

He landed on his knees and his hands were braced against concrete and rain pelted down next to him. There was no need to tell him where he was. Kaas City.

And it was burning. Skytroopers marching in the streets, mowing down fleeing civilians. The bodies of troopers and Sith littering at the edges. Blood running into pools.

The hiss of lightsabers clashing sent him running around a corner. Vowrawn and his apprentice were still fighting the losing battle with one more Sith Lord at their side. Maybe Vowrawn could see him! See that he was still alive and Edenye… his legs pumped as fast as they could as he sprinted over. A loud groan made him skid to a halt, skidding across the wet ground as a building toppled over and buried his allies underneath a mangle of steel. His hand was outstretched and a yell tore through his chest. Only no one heard it and he could do nothing.

Nothing. He… the protector of this Empire, could do nothing to save his most trusted ally and friend.

“All you hold dear is falling, dying…,” Valkorion taunted above him.

He looked up and saw the Emperor standing on top of the monument that hovered in the middle of the plaza before the Citadel.

“And whose fault is that?” he yelled back falling back into a sprint.

If they both were still alive and Valkorion in his head keeping him barely alive, he’d make sure his stay would be as miserable possible. Only, Valkorion regarded his feeble attempt with a lazy smile before swiping his hand through the air throwing him back into the vortex that had landed him in this vision.

“You knew love,” Valkorion said as he fell through the nothingness again.

But for once the former Emperor sounded wistful almost remorseful.

“The touch and the sound of children. They are what makes our legacy.”

“Who was their mother?” he finally had found his voice refusing to indulge anything regarding Edenye and Alathea.

“She left when they were still young. I made the mistake of letting her go,” again he sounded regretful.

“Your spawn is the same as you,” he spat just as the colours swirled faster to form the grey ceiling of the Citadel.

“They lack restraint, discipline… it will take our combined efforts to undo the damage they are causing.”

“Why do you care?” he asked pushing himself to his feet.

The Citadel. Main room. A large tear where the Council dais had been let rare sunshine in. A large crowd had gathered in the middle of it. He recognized Acina standing in front of the Prince he had tried to kill Valkorion with. Tired and weary soldiers surrounded her and…

Edenye! His knees buckled slightly as he caught sight of the familiar hair and the ribbon glittering in the light. She was alive! The soldiers parted, reluctantly and his heart dropped. Her hands were clasped tightly into Force-restraining cuffs in front of her stomach which was already curving slightly. Why was she a prisoner in her home?! He could only watch as two Knights of Zakuul stepped forward to grab her by the forearms hauling her away.

The expressions of the soldiers and Acina showed how displeased they were with this and the smugness of the Prince could be grasped from the cocky smile he sported underneath his mask. She was a tribute. In horror he ran forward trying to reach her. There was no way she would not sense him!

Why was he so slow? She was steadily being dragged away further and further away.

“Edenye,” he yelled out in desperation reaching out with his hand.

But… she turned her head and stared straight at him. Her eyes connected with his and widened. Hope flared up like a solar wind and he smiled openly at her. She had seen him! He felt lighter with his heart beating faster. Any grief she must have felt… it hopefully was gone now.

_I will be back._

Her lips tucked up in a small smile. Until she was roughly yanked back making her stumble, her eye contact with him broken. Before she could look back, he was yanked back through the vortex by Valkorion.

“Your right hand,” Valkorion sounded like he was praising her, “One of the most formidable opponents my children faced. You chose well in her.”

“It was my _duty_ ,” he hissed in response, “Unlike someone I did not abandon my home.”

“I left when it became clear that this Empire would only be a failure. Your persistence is admirable, but misplaced.”

“And well-placed with Zakuul?” he shot back, “Last I checked your children wanted you dead.”

“Zakuul has become the ruling power over the Galaxy,” Valkorion laughed at his jab, “Something your Empire has never accomplished.”

“Yet you chose me.”

“I did…,” Valkorion conceded and once again he landed in another scene.

His stronghold and it was surrounding by swathes of golden knights. How did they find it?! The surroundings blurred again and he was inside now, behind Tolun who was rushing through the rooms with Lord Drallig at her heels. Their mouths were moving frantically, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Where was Alathea? He ran after them through the rooms with Tolun hurriedly pushing buttons and Drallig looking beneath tables as if they were… They were looking for Alathea. How did they lose a two-year old toddler?!

But they found her, not a moment later. His mother dragging a crying and screaming toddler from beneath a couch, her face red and streaked with tears as her tiny fists waved in the air in protest. It hurt to watch Tolun wrestling with his daughter. Instinctually he stretched out his arms to her. If only he could hold her and soothe her. Like all those nights when he could be with his family. His hand connected with his daughter’s cheek and she abruptly stopped. His own grey eyes blinked back at him in wonder as she ceased her struggling. Tolun finally adjusted a secure grip on her, so that Alathea faced him fully.

Like Edenye… she could see him and he could only gaze at her in wonder as she was hauled away from him. When his fingers left her cheek, her eyes filled with tears again and she grabbed for him. How his heart was still beating was beyond him, not with how much it bled in grief. What good was his power when he couldn’t hold his promise to protect them?

“ _No_ ,” he whispered trying to reach for her again, but hands grabbed his shoulders yanking him away, out of the room where Knights swarmed the corridors looking for them.

Then he was back underneath the expanse of space surrounded by ash.

“I need to wake up,” he said out loud.

Get Edenye, get Alathea and Tolun…

“You still do not understand,” disappointment laced Valkorion’s voice, “They are lost to you.”

“No,” he shook his head staring at the ephemeral face that had formed in the stars looking down on him.

The face remained impassive for a while at his defiance.

“You match my will,” again the appraising tone, “But can you stand by it?”

He bristled at the implication. How dare he question his ability? After entrusting an entire Empire on his shoulders so he could go gallivanting at the other corner of their galaxy?! Ominous laughter rang out as purple clouds swirled to his right condensing into a figure.

Involuntarily he had to take a step back when an all too familiar face stepped out of the whirlwind. Edenye… The bastard was going make him fight her. His lightsaber materialized in his right hand, the blade buzzing to life when his muscle memory took over. Stunned he watched as Edenye charged at him, her own saber staff activated, the purple blade cutting through the air.

His arms lifted just in time to block Edenye’s overhead slash, the blades meeting in a furious roar. He kicked out at her knee, sending her stumbling back. They circled each other, adjusting their stances. Ash kicked up as their feet slid over the ground, their blades illuminated the tiny dust clouds. He swept in from the side, his saber cutting horizontally. Gracefully, she twirled out of his reach using her saber to redirect his blade up pushing herself off the ground to jump at him with a jab of her staff. He let himself fall to the side pushing her jab to the side leaving her side open. Then he rushed her, shouldering her to the ground. The light staff fell from her hands as she lay there unarmed. His lightsaber poised at her throat.

Hesitation stilled his arms. Edenye. Could he kill his wife all in but name? No, this was not her. Just some illusion conjured by Valkorion. Gritting his teeth he pushed the lightsaber through and watched as the life fizzled out in her eyes. The body dissolving into ash.

He fell to his knees, hands grasping at the falling ash.

“You have once again proven yourself,” Valkorion commented suddenly at his side.

He snapped his head around seeing the ghostly figure standing beside him, hands clasped behind his back.

Now or never. In a blur he was up and plunged his lightsaber into Valkorion’s chest.

“Do not toy with my family,” he growled as the former Emperor stared shocked at his chest.

“You fail to see. This is rebirth,” Valkorion had regained his composure.

Maniacal laughing vibrated around him forcing him on his knees, lightsaber extinguishing in his hand. Streams of ash rushed around him, flooding his lungs clouding his eyes. Choking he fell down, ash burying him weighing him down.

Until… until… he could open his eyes again.

“Hold still,” a female voice whispered urgently a blurry face of a blonde swimming in front of him, “I may have your cure but…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there is enough of an interest for me to continue this. If so let me know, please?


End file.
